<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickle Fights by mysticmoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530293">Tickle Fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight'>mysticmoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese makes a discovery when you flinch at her touch when your cuddling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>F/n- First Name<br/>L/n- Last Name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a hell of a day at work, you are just finishing up in the ED when Dr Charles comes up behind you. "F/n, you missed your compulsory therapy session," He says with a light-hearted tone. "I don't want Goodwin on my back, and I strongly recommend you talk to someone even if it's just about the weather." You scoff. "I can tell you that the weather is cold, and that talking to shrinks make me nervous, like I'm always being analysed. I'm haven't even got anything to talk about, I'm boring! Right, does that satisfy you?" You laugh whilst he shrugs. "Nope, you are coming up to my office tomorrow and-" Your phone starts ringing, which you pull out to see who it is. Once you see you pull your phone away from Dr Charles, which he notices. "One second. Hello?" It's Reese asking where you were. You answer you're busy at the moment to meet you outside the hospital in 5 minutes. </p>
<p>"Okay, bye." You hang up the phone. "Sorry, what were you saying?" "I was going to say that you better think of something to talk about because I want you in my office to continue this session at 2pm tomorrow. Who was that by the way?" You hurry to put the phone back in your pocket. "No one not important see you tomorrow!" You hurry to grab your backpack and leave the ED. What you don't know is that Dr Charles snuck around to behind a wall to see why you were in such a hurry. You turn your phone torch on to light the way and walk to the bench outside the hospital entrance, waiting patiently on your phone. After 5 minutes of freezing in the Chicago winter, you see a familiar fair in her padded jacket and scarf. You run up to her and pull down her scarf slightly to give her a kiss, which Dr Charles took a picture of and sent to Maggie with the caption, 'When did this happen and why didn't I know about it??' to which she replied, 'I didn't know either, but I'm going to tease them about it tomorrow and blame the security guy for snitching.' Dr Charles runs off to get the bus, leaving you two alone to walk to Reese's car. </p>
<p>"We still on for tonight? I know the Psych department can be a bit rough." She sighs and starts the car. "Tough day, but late night snacks with you and a movie will make it better." You turn the radio on and start to hum along. "I swear you called me at the perfect time, it got me out of talking about mandatory therapy, it's ridiculous. I just told Charles the weather was cold and then ran off." You both laugh as you pull up to Reese's apartment. "Wow, that was quick." She snickers before unlocking the door and you walk in. As usual you dump your bags down and take your coats and accessories off and also dump them by the door. "Anyway, I've got therapy tomorrow at 2pm, can't you get me out of it or something? You literally work in that department." She begins to get out the cups and prepare the hot cocoa. "Unfortunately not, I don't even do therapy for staff nor can I control it." You groan. "I'm literally tempted to ring in sick, that's how much I'm dreading it." </p>
<p>She laughs as you go and sit down on the couch and turn on Grey's anatomy. "I swear this show is just doctors making out for 15 seasons, we real doctors don't have time for all of that." Reese brings over your drinks and some snacks. "I mean we must have time for some of that because you are here." <br/>"You are right Miss Reese, and that nerdy-ness is exactly why I love you." She blushes. "Alright, alright, no need to flatter me. I'm not that special." You open a bag of chips and put on Season 7, episode 4. "I'd really have to disagree but believe what you like. I know how special you are." </p>
<p>After finishing your snacks, you decide to cuddle up together on the couch. You put your head on her chest while playing with her hair, and she puts her arm around your waist, running her thumb up and down subconsciously. As you continue the episode, she notices that you keep flinching at her touch. "Something up?" You shake your head gently. As she keeps doing it you keep flinching, so Reese tries something. She pushes your scrub top up ever so slightly and runs her finger along your skin, which produces a squirm from you. She continues to move further up your torso until she is tracing circles on your ribs, which puts you into a full on giggling fit. "Reese stoppp" She looks down and smirks slightly. "Stop what? What am I doing?" You continue to squirm but she holds you down with her free hand. "You know what you're doing, stop ittt" You say with a teasing tone in your voice. She picks up the pace and runs her fingers up and down your body which makes you shriek with laughter, much to her amusement. Eventually she pulls you close to her. "Aww your laugh is cute, I've never seen you act like that before, you normally try to act cool." She giggles at that statement while you groan.</p>
<p>She pushes your hair aside and kisses you on the back of the neck with a smile, which makes your breath hitch slightly. She kisses over the same place which once again results in constant giggles that you try to suppress. "Not so tough now, huh L/n?" She teases. "I've found your weakness-" You suddenly sit to face her and shut her up with a kiss. As you do you begin to untuck her shirt from her trousers and do the same thing that she did to you. As she begins to giggle she pulls away from the kiss. "No no no F/n this is not happening-" As you run her fingers along her stomach she squeals in laughter and twists whenever you touch her which you find slightly funny. You fall off of the couch, and end up pinned underneath her on the carpet. "What a night huh?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fun after work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 2 of this story, basically what the title says lol it's cute shut up :P</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>F/n-First Name<br/>L/n-Last Name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the end of your shift, and you're sat on a stool filling out paperwork in the ED. Suddenly you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist and a head rest on your shoulder. "Dr L/n..?" You can tell by the voice it's your girlfriend. "As much as you are amazing, I have paperwork to finish." She comes and sits down next to you, and begins to do the same thing. "I was going to finish my Psych notes tomorrow, but since you're here I'll do it now." You notice she's chewing. "Are you chewing gum?" "It's sugarless." You laugh slightly. "That's not the point, it's unprofessional, however I want some, what flavour?" She hands you the packet of Bubble gum flavour gum and you take a piece. Maggie walks up behind you. "I get you are in love, but you're getting as bad as each other." You laugh slightly. "It's sugarless." Reese shoves you in the arm and all three of you laugh. "Young love I see." You both blush, as Maggie raises an eyebrow at two blushing girls sat next to each other. "Not that young, I'm 26 and she's 25." Reese says, referring to herself and then to you. "Speaking of love, how are you and Ben going?" You look at Reese before raising an eyebrow at Maggie, who appears flustered. "Oh, well. He's thinking about proposing-" "I better be there at the wedding." You hear from behind you all, as Dr Charles walks over from the elevators. Maggie laughs, "Don't worry you all will be." </p><p>You all chat for a bit more for typing up your notes and you all head home. As you and Reese go into the doctor's lounge, Daniel pulls Maggie aside. "What's going on with those two? Sarah won't tell me anything for some reason." Maggie chuckles. "Cutest couple in the ED, been dating for about a month now, and remember you didn't get that from me." Dr Charles looks confused before nodding. You and Sarah come out of the doctor's lounge, both wrapped up for the cold Chicago winter. Dr Charles waves to you with a smile on your way out as you run to catch the bus together with Sarah. Dr Charles turns to Maggie, "I couldn't have chosen a better person for her to date, I'm just wondering why she wouldn't tell me." Maggie shrugs while putting her coat on. "Maybe she's scared to tell you she's bisexual, after the messy break up with Joey, she doesn't want you scaring F/n off." Dr Charles looks playfully offended while Maggie laughs. "See you tomorrow Daniel." She smiles as they both leave the building. </p><p>You and Sarah both make the bus just on time, and sit next to each other, out of breath. "I'm glad we made it, I didn't want to have to call Dr Charles if we missed the bus." Reese says between breaths. "Why not? Have you not told him yet?" She shakes her head. "I don't plan to just yet, I don't know how he will react. Also it's 10pm, I don't think he would want to drive us come." You look her in the eyes. "You can tell him when you are ready, but he is accepting and you know that. Besides, I'm sure he would be more than willing to drive his favourite resident home if it kept you safe." She smiles and nods. You share a pair of ear phones as you ride the rest of the bus journey to Reese's apartment. You get off the bus and thank the driver before walking down the road and into her apartment building. As you walk up the stairs you take her spare hand and smile at her. "It's shocking that I basically live here now." She chuckles quietly. "Tell me about it." As she locks the door, you begin to take your winter gear off and throw it with your bag on the ground. Sarah walks up to you and hugs you tightly. "You're really warm.." You giggle. "Well I don't think the coat, scarf and hat were for nothing were they?" You pull on a spare sweater over your scrubs and take Sarah over to the couch. </p><p>"Don't you want a drink or anything?" She shakes her head as you sit next to each other on the sofa. You put your arm around her waist and pull her towards you, as she leans her head on your shoulder with a smile. "What are you doing?" You smirk. "Nothing, what are you on about?" You hold her hand in one hand, and with the other begin to slowly untuck her shirt. She tries to move away but you push her playfully up against the sofa arm as she lets out a small giggle. "You better not be doing what I think you are-" You kiss her to shut her up while untucking the rest of her shirt gently with your fingers. You continue to kiss her as you run your fingers up and down her sides as she pulls away, laughing. "I've missed the sound of your laugh." She tries to get words out, but can't, and wriggles underneath you as she giggles continuously. </p><p>After about 5 minutes of this, you stop, and watch as she looks up at you blushing bright red. "You look like you enjoyed that." You see Reese roll her eyes playfully with a huge smile on her face. "It was surprisingly very cute to see you like that." You kiss her on the forehead and she pulls you close to whisper in your ear. "I won't be cute when I get revenge." Your eyes widen as you bolt up and run into her bedroom, as you hear the footsteps of Sarah behind you. You push yourself up against the door, keeping it closed, but Sarah is stronger than you and pushes it open, with you landing on the floor. You try in a desperate attempt to shuffle away but before you get the chance, you feel Reese pick you up and hold you strongly in her arms as she walks towards the couch. "Sarah! Let me go!" You try to get out, but you can't. She's too strong.</p><p>She throws you down on the couch with a mischievous grin, and holds down your arms behind your back. "This is what you get when you mess with me." She puts her face inches away from yours as you blush. As she runs her nails slowly up and down your back and sides, you try to pull away. "Sarah, come on!" She laughs and shakes her head as she carries on quicker. You tug, twist and turn but nothing seems to get past this Psych resident. You begin to let out continuous giggles as she takes gratitude in seeing you squirm. After 5 more minutes, you have an idea. </p><p>You slip your arms out of the sweater, letting you free, and dive at her which knocks her back to the other side of the couch. You just tightly hug her as you lay out of breath with your head on her chest. She ruffles your hair with her hand, and uses the other to wrap around your waist. "Cute and smart, I love it." You bury your head into her top, red as a beet after she says that. You check the clock, which says midnight, and you fall asleep together on the couch in that position. </p><p>The next day, you decide to go and tell Dr Charles about you two dating. You follow Sarah as she knocks on the door to his office. You hear him shout 'come in' and you both enter nervously. "Hey girls, what are you doing up here? Aren't you meant to be down in the ED?" Sarah begins to talk. "Shift starts in 10 for both of us, but I- well we wanted to tell you something." She looks at you apprehensively. "We're dating.." Dr Charles' face lights up. "I'm so happy for you! And you chose a very good person," He looks over at you. "Top notch this one." You get flustered from the praise. "I know, she's amazing." You turn even redder, if that's possible. "Reese don't you start too!" You all laugh. "Tell you what after shift today, let's go to Molly's. My treat." You both nod and head down to the ED to start your shift smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>